Yokai
Tengu They are winged humanoids with bright red skin and long noses. (...) Often represented as the ghosts of priests who had fallen from the righteous path and now sought to trouble and humiliate those who remained pious. Teleportation, kidnap, possession of women with intent to seduce, theft, creating false visions of Buddha, nothing was beneath these early Tengu. Many great swordsmen, samurai and (it has been suggested) the leaders of the mountain ninja clans were all trained by Tengu in the arts of war. Tanuki (mapache) "El legendario tanuki tiene fama de ser pícaro y travieso, un maestro para disfrazarse y cambiar de forma, pero algo ingenuo y distraído. Estatuas de tanuki pueden hallarse fuera de muchos templos y restaurantes japoneses, particularmente restaurantes de fideos. Estas estatuas con frecuencia llevan grandes caparazones de tortuga por sombreros y cargan botellas de sake en una mano y una letra de cambio o un bolso vacío en la otra. Las estatuas de tanuki siempre tienen grandes estómagos.(...) Se dice de los tanuki que estafan a los comerciantes con hojas que disfrazan mágicamente como billetes. Algunas historias describen a los tanuki usando hojas como parte de la magia por la que cambian de forma. El tanuki tiene ocho rasgos especiales que traen buena fortuna: (...) un sombrero para protegerlos rápidamente de los problemas o el mal clima; ojos grandes para percibir el ambiente y ayudarles a tomar decisiones; una botella de sake que representa virtud; una cola larga que brinda seguridad y fuerza hasta que se alcanza el éxito; testículos enormes que simbolizan la suerte económica; una letra de cambio que representa la confianza; un estómago grande que simboliza las decisiones audaces y en calma; y una sonrisa amistosa." Bakeneko (gato) Un bakeneko puede alcanzar grandes tamaños y sus habilidades son varias. Un bakeneko puede hablar, caminar erguido, volar, cambiar su aspecto o forma, e incluso, resucitar a los muertos. Un bakeneko suele devorar y buscar presas humanas, según algunas leyendas, un bakeneko devoraba a las personas para transformarse en ellas y robar su identidad. Un nekomata tiene la habilidad de controlar a los cadáveres como marionetas. Kitsune (zorro) Existen dos clases comunes de kitsune. Los zenko son zorros benevolentes y celestiales asociados con el dios Inari; ellos son simplemente llamados como zorros de Inari. En cambio, los yako (literalmente, "zorros de campo"), son salvajes, tienden a ser traviesos e inclusive malvados. Las tradiciones locales añaden otras clases de kitsune. Por ejemplo, un ninko es un espíritu de zorro invisible que los humanos sólo podían percibirlo cuando eran poseídos por ellos. Físicamente, los kitsune sobresalen por su cantidad de colas, que llegan a tener hasta nueve colas. Generalmente, un gran número de colas indica a un zorro más longevo y más poderoso; de hecho, algunas narraciones populares mencionan que un zorro tendrá colas adicionales cuando haya alcanzado los mil años. En las historias son comunes los kitsune de una, cinco, siete y nueve colas. Cuando un kitsune obtiene su novena cola, su pelaje se vuelve blanco o dorado. Los zorros de nueve colas o kyūbi no kitsune tienen la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo. Otras historias le atribuyen sabiduría infinita, esencialmente omnisciente. Las formas que puede asumir el kitsune son de mujeres hermosas, chicas jóvenes o de hombres ancianos, (...) inclusive un kitsune puede duplicar la apariencia de una persona en específico. (...) Los kitsune tienen fobia y desprecio a los perros, inclusive en su forma humana, y algunos se turban ante su presencia al punto que se convierten en zorros y huyen. (...) Otras habilidades sobrenaturales que se le atribuyen comúnmente al kitsune incluyen la posesión, la aparición de fuego o luz en la boca o en las colas (son conocidos como kitsune-bi; literalmente "zorro de fuego"), la manifestación voluntaria en los sueños de otros, la capacidad de volar, invisibilidad, y creación de ilusiones bien elaborados que son casi indistinguibles de la realidad. En algunas historias se menciona al kitsune con poderes más grandiosos, como curvar el tiempo y el espacio, volver locas a las personas, o tomar formas fantásticas como un árbol de considerable altura o una segunda luna en el cielo. Otros kitsune tienen características similares a los vampiros o los súcubos y se alimentan de la energía vital o del espíritu de los seres humanos, generalmente a través del contacto sexual. Jorogumo (araña) A beautiful woman would entice a man into a quiet shack and begin to play a Biwa, a type of Japanese lute. While the victim would be distracted by the sound of the instrument, she binds her victim in spider silk threads in order to devour the unsuspecting person as her next meal. Mujima (tejón) Avid shapeshifter and deceiver of humans. One of the forms the mujina is purported to take, as popularized in a story by Lafcadio Hearn, is that of a "faceless ghost".